


Hot and Heavy, Pumpkin Pie

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Bulging, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fingering, Insecure Louis, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Insecurity, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, kind-of sugar daddy!Harry, social/separation anxiety disorder, teeny tiny bit of infantilism, ugh that sounds so crude i hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get separated at a Green Bay Packers game. Harry finds him and helps his baby relax by buying Louis things that get him to smile and making love to him for quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Heavy, Pumpkin Pie

[Link to this ^ collage](http://youaremysunshineharry.tumblr.com/post/135959100450/my-moodboardcollage-for-hot-and-heavy-pumpkin)

The spectators roared collectively when the last play was made, resulting in a win for the Packers as the game finally reached completion. The loud noise and crowded stadium was too much for Louis, who had been growing tired of smiling politely during the whole game so as not to cause Harry any worry. He wanted nothing more than to be at home, in bed, with his boyfriend cuddling him close while reading him quiet poetry. He knew how happy Harry was to watch a Packers game live, though, and was too shy to tell him he wasn't very comfortable among the rowdy American football fans. Louis preferred normal footie matches from home, anyway.

He allowed himself to relax the slightest bit as the game ended, focusing on being back at the hotel with Harry in half an hour’s time. He’d been anxious for the better part of the whole day and was eager to relax in Harry's familiar arms after such a mentally exhausting experience.

“Let's head out now before the crowd gets too thick,” Harry nearly shouted to Louis over the loud cheering. Louis nodded gratefully and squeezed Harry's hand in his as they filed out their row and up the stairs.

Louis' heart sped up rapidly as he saw they were unsuccessful in beating the crowd. Everywhere he turned, people were slowly making their way through the mass of Green Bay fans, bumping into one another and yelling over the noise.

A part of Louis felt vaguely hurt; Harry knew full well how uncomfortable Louis could become in public places, especially those that were particularly noisy and crowded. He dismissed the feeling uneasily, deciding he was only being selfish and considered how excited Harry was to watch the game in person.

He and Harry walked through the mass of people gradually, Louis trying to distract himself from his uncomfortable thoughts by gazing around at all the stands selling food and beer and Green Bay merchandise and toys. His attention paused on a particular toy stall as he stared at a few stuffed toy duckies being sold by an older lady wearing an apron. His eyes lingered for a while on the big yellow ducky. It reminded Louis of a toy he loved when he was younger, and he felt a fleeting sense of happiness and relaxation. It was about a foot tall, quite larger than life, and Louis knew without even touching it that it was stunningly soft. He entertained the thought of hinting at Harry for the ducky, so he finally broke his gaze at the duck to tug at Harry's sleeve. He looked around, and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, Louis entered a panic mode. He turned in circles, searching carefully for Harry in the crowd of spectators as tears started to prickle the corners of his eyes. He timidly called out for his boyfriend, already knowing how little his voice would carry in this large crowd.

 _He must know I'm not at his side by now_ , Louis told himself. _He'll come right back here in a matter of seconds._

He waited a short while for Harry, still looking all around him in a frenzied manner. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks as he realized he didn't know which direction he should be heading towards. He tried to keep his breathing in check, reminding himself in vain that Harry must be looking for him by now.

Louis looked around him for anyone to notice him struggling and offer to help, but everyone in the crowd was determined to be on their way.

He spotted a security guard leaning against the wall and knew the right thing to do would be to head over to him and tell him what happened, but as Louis took in his huge pectorals and no-nonsense buzzcut, he couldn't bring himself to talk to the guard.

Louis wiped frustratedly at his cheeks, one arm against his stomach as he tried not to think about how scared and sick he felt. His eyes landed once again on the ducky hanging up at the lady's stand, and he thought about how nice it would be to have the duckling to hold while he waited for his boyfriend to find him.

He wiped at his tears again before awkwardly maneuvering through the crowd to get to the merchandise stand he was staring at. He waited at the end of the small line in front of the counter as children in green jerseys pointed out toys they wanted to their parents. When he reached the woman in front of the register, he was at a loss of what to say. He had never felt at ease talking to strangers; it was always something Harry helped him with when they were in public. Thinking of Harry brought fresh tears to his eyes, and he embarrassedly scrubbed them away.

“Um… I’m kind of lost, I-I think, and I can’t find my b-brother,” Louis stuttered in a raised voice to the old woman. Lying about Harry like this when he wasn't around was common for Louis as he never wanted to risk having to face homophobic backlash while he was all by himself. “Is it okay if I maybe stay behind here while the crowd clears?” he timidly requested.

“Yeah, hon. That's no problem, come back here,” the lady told him, guiding him behind the wall of T-shirts and stuffed animals she had for sale. There was one beat-up barstool and a few cardboard boxes, and the noise was slightly more subdued back there, which helped relax Louis the smallest amount.

The woman brought the stool right behind the counter and gestured for Louis to occupy it.

“Take a sit right here so he sees you if he comes back this way, okay?” she asked.

Louis nodded shyly. “Thank you very much,” he replied, shifting himself on the stool. The woman nodded and patted his cheek once with a small smile.

As he waited, he stared at the crowd, scanning desperately for a man with long brown curls and a green beanie. Louis thought of how mesmerizing Harry's kind green eyes looked with his bright green beanie and found himself wiping away a few more tears, wanting nothing more than to have Harry's pretty eyes on him right now. He glanced at the woman giving change to a man and felt a pang of guilt from lying about Harry to her.

Louis fidgeted with his fingers as the crowd ever so slowly dispersed. He was growing emotionally exhausted over feeling so upset about Harry's absence. He rubbed his knuckles into one eye tiredly, and as he lowered his hand, he saw Harry rushing from a security guard towards the stand Louis was sitting at.

Louis clenched his fists and cried out “ _Hazza_ ,” though he knew Harry couldn't hear. Harry sped around the counter and nearly tackled Louis to the floor in a big hug. He kissed Louis' neck and squeezed him tight, pulling him behind the makeshift display wall of merchandise.

“Honey, I’m _so_ so sorry. My angel Louis, I was so scared,” he murmured into Louis' ear.

Louis looked up at him, streaky tears of relief down his cheeks. “ _I_ was so scared, Daddy,” he replied quietly.

“Shit. I know, honey. I'm sure you were.” He gave Louis another strong hug and whispered “ _Shit_ ,” into his hair. He pulled away slightly while keeping his hands firmly on Louis' back. “Did you have an attack, angel?” he asked quietly, biting his lip in worry as he analyzed Louis' face. “Do you think you need your medicine?” he questioned, referring to Louis' anxiety medication Harry kept with him at all times should Louis have a panic attack away from home.

Louis sniffled and shook his head. “I didn't,” he replied, snaking his hands under Harry's big hoodie and clenching his fingers in his T-shirt.

“And do you need your medicine, little one?” Harry asked intently, resting his forehead against Louis'.

“Don't think so, Daddy,” Louis answered shyly.

“M’kay… Are we sure?” Harry asked a last time.

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis mumbled.

Harry closed his eyes and gently leaned forward, pressing his lips against Louis' for several long moments. His sighs of relief felt warm against Louis' lips.

They separated and Harry moved one hand to rest on Louis' hip as the other ran down his bum and thigh. He swiftly hitched Louis up in his arms and hummed contentedly. He swayed Louis in his arms gently for a long time, planting lingering kisses on Louis' forehead every so often.

“Sweetheart, how’d we get so separated?” Harry asked him after the two boys both had time to relax for a moment. “I thought you were right behind me, we were holding hands so tightly.”

Louis bit his lip and sniffled quietly. “I dunno…  ‘M so sorry, Hazza,” he said.

“I’m not mad, pumpkin. Not at all, just a bit shook up from losing my love in a crowd like that,” Harry mused gently. “Did the people just bump into you, baby?”

“Maybe… I-I dunno,” Louis replied, growing more and more embarrassed at the real reason he was separated from his loving boy.

“Okay,” Harry whispered with another kiss, swaying Louis in his arms again.

The woman in charge of the stand suddenly appeared by the wall, pulling out more T-shirts from one of the cardboard boxes. Louis' cheeks became fiery red as he immediately squirmed to be let down. Harry obliged and carefully set him on his feet, sliding an arm around Louis' waist and pressing a kiss to his temple to relax his boy.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Louis, and he felt his face heat up. “Um, I’ve… I-I’ve told a lie,” he said quietly, feeling ashamed. “Harry’s my boyfriend,” he explained, acknowledging the awkward lie.

“I see,” the woman nodded. “I understand, sweetie. It's fine with me,” she promised. Louis gave her a small smile, still feeling embarrassed but slightly less stressed out. “I’ll give you two a few moments.” She disappeared from view and went back to manning the register in front.

Harry was already familiar with the lie Louis was known to tell from time to time, as it had gotten the two of them in a couple of awkward situations before he had realized Louis used the little falsity as a defense mechanism sometimes. He ran his hand up and down Louis' arm and pressed more kisses to his temple. Louis leaned into it, so relieved to breathe in Harry's _home_ smell.

“When we… When we got separated… It was my fault, I think. ‘M really sorry, Daddy. I know you're not happy about it… ‘S my fault,” Louis mumbled into Harry's neck, new tears already forming.

“Of course I’m not happy my tiny angel spent the past half hour with tears down his face,” Harry whispered to Louis. “I’m absolutely not angry with you, though. Daddy's not mad, pumpkin, only concerned for your safety,” Harry promised.

Louis nodded. He felt safe and warm in Harry's arms now, relaxing gradually as Harry adopted his more intimate persona with him. He still felt uncomfortably guilty, however, that this all happened because he let himself become distracted. He felt even more guilty as he thought about how badly he wanted the pretty duckling.

“What do you mean ‘your fault,’ peach? Was it not accidental? Did you need the loo, baby?” Harry asked him carefully.

Louis only shook his head, a blush returning to his cheeks. “Saw something,” he vaguely replied.

“What’d you see, my angel?”

Louis sighed and hesitated before answering. “There was… The lady here sells these stuffies, ‘n I saw a nice one, is all,” he explained quietly. “Got distracted.”

“You saw a toy, honey?” Harry asked him gently. Louis nodded shyly, so Harry continued. “What was it?”

“A big yellow ducky, Hazza,” Louis mumbled.

“You saw a ducky you liked?” Harry asked. He moved to adjust his fringe away from his lovely blue eyes. “Do you want Daddy to buy this ducky for you, angel? That's why you stopped, ‘cause you'd like to bring him home with us?”

Louis nodded right away, the warm, pleasant feeling spreading in his tummy whenever his daddy offered to get him a new present. “Maybe…” he replied.

Harry wrapped his arms around his boy and rubbed his back. “I’d love to, baby. Anything you want, Louis love, just let me know when you see a treat you'd like,” Harry told him.

Louis blushed deeply again, biting his lip in bashfulness. “The ducky, please, Daddy,” he requested quietly.

Harry gave him a long, chaste kiss and laced his fingers with Louis'. He pulled away and kissed his nose as gently as possible. “Anything for my good baby boy,” he whispered before leading Louis back to the front of the stand.

He reached behind and pulled out his wallet, arm-in-arm with Louis on his other side.

“Thank you so much for letting Louis stay here for a bit, ma'am. We really appreciate it,” Harry told the woman.

“Sure thing, dear. Not a problem.”

“How much for those ducks you've got up there, by the way?” he continued.

“Fifteen, but I'll sell it to you for ten ‘cause y'all are so polite and your boy’s had a rough time there,” she answered.

“Thank you very much,” Harry said with a grin as she retrieved Louis' new ducky.

-

Harry had his arm firmly around Louis' waist as the couple made their way down a sidewalk in downtown Green Bay. It was a chilly night, and Louis happily strode beside Harry, his new duckling secure in his hand. Before returning to their hotel, Harry was seeking a diner that was still open for a late dinner. He finally located one a couple blocks from their hotel and guided Louis inside.

It seemed clean enough, and once they were seated, Louis delighted in seeing that they served breakfast all day.

“Still feel a little queasy. Can I only have some cereal?” Louis asked Harry upon glancing over the menu.

“Anything you'd like, baby, of course. But this means tomorrow morning, we’re having something much more. Not just cereal for tomorrow’s breakfast, love,” Harry told him.

“Okay, Hazza.”

Harry looked over the menu a while longer before slipping his hand under Louis' on the table. “You said your tummy’s upset, honey?”

Louis nodded slightly, fisting his fingers around a handful of his shirt near his stomach.

“I’m sorry, baby. I can help relax you later tonight, or get some medicine if you need. But they do cinnamon oatmeal here, why don't you have that? It'll help settle your tummy,” he suggested.

“Okay, yeah,” Louis agreed. “Is that the one I like?” he wondered aloud.

“Yeah, honey. Remember I make it for you with bits of apple in it and warm up your milk?” Harry replied quietly.

“Mmm, yeah,” Louis hummed.

They ordered and got their food in a matter of fifteen minutes, a bowl of oatmeal for Louis and a veggie wrap for Harry. They ate quietly and played half-hearted footsie all through dinner. Louis kept glancing down at his new ducky, so happy that he was finally in a quiet place with Harry and the toy he wanted at the beginning of the mess earlier.

He finished soon, and as he waited for Harry to finish, Louis spotted a basket of individually Saran-wrapped muffins for sale on the counter. He recognized one as double chocolate chip, his favorite, but immediately felt a tiny sense of dejection as he knew Harry didn't like him having sugar right before bed.

Harry soon ate his last bite and wiped his mouth. He looked across the table to Louis as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“We ready to go now?” Harry asked.

“Mhm,” Louis replied, very tired with his mind still lingering on the muffins.

Louis grabbed his ducky and Harry grabbed Louis as they walked over to the counter to pay for their food. As they were rung up, Louis still stared at the muffins, leaning forward to see if they smelled as good as they looked.

As Harry was paying, Louis bit his lip and glanced back up at him. “Daddy?” he whispered quiet enough for only Harry to hear, and tugged gently on his shirt.

“What is it, peach?” Harry asked, reaching out to place a hand on Louis' hip.

Louis nodded his head toward the basket on the counter. “There's these muffins,” he whispered quietly, shyly twisting his fingers in Harry's clothes.

Harry stepped closer to him and squeezed his hip gently. “You’d like a muffin, baby?” he asked. “Hmm.”

“I know you don't like sugar before bed,” Louis replied quietly. “‘S okay.”

Harry thought about it for a moment before pulling Louis into his arms. “We can make an exception, pumpkin, because you've had quite a rough evening, yeah?”

Louis looked up at him and nodded, reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

Harry smiled and picked out the chocolate one he knew Louis wanted and gave the cashier two more dollars. Louis secured his ducky under his arm and held the muffin in his hand.

They walked out of the diner and made their way to their hotel at long last.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand wrapped around his smaller one, feeling warm and safe and loved.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said once their surroundings were quiet enough to talk to Harry without raising his voice.

Harry squeezed his hand back, smiling at how little it felt in his bigger one. “I just love making you smile, my darling,” he replied.

Louis grinned at that, feeling even happier once they found themselves outside of their hotel.

Harry guided them inside and up the elevator. Once they were inside, Harry wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him in from behind, Louis giggling into his new ducky.

“I’m happy to finally be alone with you, baby,” Harry said into his hair.

“Me, too,” Louis answered. “My ears are ringing from earlier.”

“Mhm, I know. The game was quite loud, wasn't it?” Louis hummed in agreement. “Did you have fun, sweetheart?”

Louis' eyes slowly grew glassy, immediately getting an odd feeling in his tummy at the prospect of disappointing Harry. “I-I loved seeing you so happy,” he replied.

Harry kissed his head and hugged him close. “You didn't enjoy yourself, though?” Harry asked him as the elevator doors opened to their floor. He placed a hand on Louis' back and guided him to their room.

“Hazza…” Louis said quietly, nearly whining out his name. “You know I don't fancy crowded places and lots of noise,” he told Harry in an embarrassed voice.

“No, you're right, baby. I know,” Harry said, unlocking their door and guiding Louis inside. He closed the door behind him and allowed Louis to place his things on the bed before wrapping his arms around him. “It means a lot that you came with me, though. Very brave of you, sweetheart. Thank you. It was fun for me and I loved spending the day with you.”

“I liked being with you, too,” Louis promised, happily kissing Harry back when he leaned down to press his lips against Louis'. He pulled away and looked at Louis, running his thumbs across his cheeks. “Prefer it when we're alone, though,” Louis whispered to Harry.

“Mm, I know,” Harry mumbled back, placing heavy kisses down his neck. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry lifted him up, settling down on the bed with a lapful or Louis. He handed Louis his muffin and said, “Let's brush our teeth soon and get some sleep. Okay, sweet pea?” Harry asked him, running his fingers through Louis' hair as his boy relaxed against his shoulder and unwrapped the muffin.

“Mhm,” Louis agreed, but he felt a slight nagging sensation in his tummy when he realized he wasn't quite ready to go to sleep with his daddy yet. He broke off a piece of the muffin and held it up to Harry's lips. Harry ate the bite of muffin and giggled, turning his head to kiss Louis'.

“Thank you for the muffin, Daddy,” Louis said again in a soft voice. “And thank you for dinner, and for taking me to the game with you.” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and hugged him gently in his position on Harry's lap. “And thank you for my ducky, too,” Louis finished.

“It’s no problem, sweetheart. You're very welcome,” Harry replied, peppering kisses on his forehead and making Louis giggle happily. “So polite, my angel,” he murmured in between kisses. “Daddy's so happy to give you those things.”

Louis beamed into Harry's kisses, a warm feeling spreading through him at Harry's gentle attention. He finished his muffin and planted little kisses on Harry's neck, hoping Harry wouldn't protest to some more kissing before going to sleep. In the back of his mind, he knew Harry could barely ever tell him ‘no,’ but he couldn't help feeling worried about gathering the courage to ask for more only to be turned away by the person he loved the most.

When he finished eating, Harry captured his lips once again in another kiss, the two of them smiling gently against one another. “Taste like chocolate, baby,” Harry mumbled against Louis' lips. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against Louis'. “Let's get washed up and we can come back to bed right away, yeah?” he asked with warm hands running down Louis' back.

Louis hummed and closed his eyes, blushing at Harry's words. In a barely audible voice, he asked, “I taste like chocolate?”

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around his boy, nearly knocking him over with the force of another kiss. “You do, baby, taste so good,” he whispered between more kisses. “Always taste so good to me,” Harry continued. He rubbed a hand down Louis' tummy. “Everywhere,” he added quietly.

Louis whined and squirmed away, feeling his jeans tighten and wanting to stop so they could get ready for bed and return to each other's arms as soon as possible.

Harry grinned and chased after him, ducking down and biting Louis' lip gently before letting go. Louis smiled up at him with a pretty blush on his cheeks and allowed Harry to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom.

Harry pulled his hair up in a bun and they brushed their teeth and washed up. A slight blush returned to Louis' cheeks as he watched Harry strip down to his boxers out of the corner of his eye. His favorite thing was lying next to Harry in bed wearing only his boxers while Louis had on his panties, watching the way their bodies fit together as they cuddled. Looking at Harry, he felt himself hardening against the lace, and he wanted Harry to feel it, too.

After they finished getting ready for bed, Harry gently tugged off Louis’ shirt. “Are you cold, honey? You’re still in jeans. you want your PJ pants?”

“No, ‘m fine,” Louis replied. He felt embarrassed to take off his pants, knowing there must be a wet spot on his panties by now.

“You want your jeans off, then, baby?” Harry asked as he hooked his fingers in Louis’ belt loops. Louis blushed and nodded, Harry leaning down to kiss him softly. Harry moved to undo Louis’ jeans and brushed up against his bulge, causing Louis to gasp in surprise at the fleeting contact.

His face felt hot as Harry gently removed his jeans. “You’ve got quite a big stiffy, don’t you, darling?” Harry asked him softly. Louis bit his lip and nodded shyly. Harry carefully fit his hand around Louis’ length covered by the panties, causing Louis’ breathing to pick up, already feeling overwhelmed.

Harry kissed behind Louis’ ear, breathing heavy against his hot skin. “Does the lace feel too rough against your pretty willy, sweetheart? Maybe we should have brought your cotton panties instead,” Harry mused, shifting his hand around on Louis’ hard cock. Louis whimpered loudly, but shook his head no. Harry continued pressing kisses down his neck, leading him slowly to the bed. “How long’ve you been stiff for Daddy, my darling?”

Louis whined into Harry’s hair. “Since you offered to buy me the ducky I wanted, Daddy,” Louis answered honestly. Right when Harry had lovingly calmed him down with kisses back at the stadium, he could feel himself hardening the slightest bit with how loved he felt at the moment.

Harry moaned into his neck. “Oh, my baby Louis… Very wet for Daddy already, aren’t you? Smeared all over your panties.”

Louis bit his lip out of nerves. “‘M sorry, sir.”

Harry breathed out heavily at that. “Shh, sweetheart. It’ll get cleaned up, ‘s okay. You know you’re so good for me, angel. Don’t worry about that,” he promised.

Louis nodded and gasped as Harry lifted him up all of a sudden and set him down on their bed. Harry’s hands stayed on his bum, though, as Harry situated himself above Louis. He gently kneaded his hands in Louis’ soft bum, slipping his fingers under Louis’ panties. Louis opened his mouth several times, forming soundless words at Harry’s actions.

“What’s the matter, kitten?” Harry asked him, scratching his nails against Louis’ skin in a gentle manner.

Louis took a deep breath before quietly saying, “Love your big hands on my bum like that.”

Harry smiled and kissed him deeply, focusing completely on everything he wanted to do to Louis.

“D’you wanna turn around for Daddy, sweetheart? Let me see your pretty bum?” Harry asked him gently.

“Turn around?” Louis repeated, fidgeting on the bed uncomfortably. “Will you… are you gonna put it in me now?” he asked softly, worry evident on his features. Tears started to form in his eyes. “Didn’t bring the lube for your big willy, Daddy,” he said in a fearful tone.

Harry leant down to kiss his cheeks. “My baby, I never do anything without asking first. You know that, little one. I’d never take you by surprise like that.” He leaned closer to kiss Louis’ red bitten lips. “ And we can manage fine without lube if you’re feeling needy for me, okay? But I completely understand if you don’t want me near your hole tonight, okay?”

Louis nodded and relaxed slightly into his kisses. “‘S not that,” he mumbled,

“What was that?” Harry asked carefully.

Louis sighed. “‘S not that I don’t want you in my bum, Daddy. ‘S not… not what I meant,” he stuttered shyly.

“Okay. I understand, peach. We’re fine,” Harry promised, brushing his sweat damp hair out of his face. He leaned down close to his ear and kissed him softly there. “I was only wondering if you’d like to be on your tummy if you fancy me licking up your bum, little one.”

Louis smiled slightly at the prospect of that. “”S been.. It’s been a few days since you shaved all my parts, though, Daddy,” Louis told him.

“That’s alright, angel. It’s fine with me if it’s okay with you,” Harry said,

Louis nodded slowly at that. “Then yes, please,” he replied.

Harry smiled and patted his hip, guiding him to roll onto his tummy. His hands returned to Louis’ bum, squeezing his skin carefully. He leaned down and hooked his thumb around the back of his cheeky panties, pulling the fabric away to see his tiny, clenching hole. Harry breathed warmly over the skin, causing Louis to violently shiver.

“Think I’m gonna make it sticky in my panties if you don’t take them off, Daddy,” Louis told him quietly.

Harry smirked and kissed the skin near his hole. “That’s okay, little love. Just tell Daddy when you’re about to let go, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis agreed,

Harry set to work, dragging his tongue lightly up along his hole, teasing little whines and huffs out of him. He moved lower and pulled more of Louis’ panties out of the way so he could mouth at his balls. He sucked one into his mouth, and he heard Louis breathing loudly above him, clearly overwhelmed. He licked teasingly over his balls and up to his hole, letting his bum get nice and wet for what was later to come. He licked slowly over his opening, feeling the muscles flutter continually.

“Your bum hole is so tiny, my angel,” he said against Louis’ wet skin. Louis whined above him, and he continued. “How does Daddy’s thick cock ever fit inside you, love?” He lowered his voice, mostly speaking to himself. “Nearly split your pretty bum in half when we make love, don’t I, kitten?” He continued licking against Louis’ puckered opening, this time with more pressure.

“Yes, Daddy. Willy’s so big, nothing makes me feel as full,” he mumbled into the pillow.

After several more minutes, Harry heard Louis trying to get his attention again. “Erm… Daddy?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry blew cool air against his wet hole, causing Louis to fidget and whine again. “Yes, baby?”

“Can I have my ducky now, please, Daddy? Think I wanna hold him when we play,” Louis told him shyly.

“Of course, angel,” Harry replied. He sat up and wiped the saliva from his chin, looking around for Louis’ duckling. He located it and crawled up to Louis, helping adjust it under his arm. He saw tears streaking down Louis’ cheeks, so he carefully reached out to brush a few away. “Are we okay, sweetheart?” he asked in a reverent tone.

“Yes, Daddy. ‘M really hot, feeling your tongue and thinking about your big willy,” Louis explained.

“Okay, bunny,” Harry replied in a whisper, kissing his wet cheeks and pink nose. “You’ll tell Daddy if you don’t like how I’m making you feel, right?”

Louis frowned at that, reaching out and brushing his fingertips down Harry’s cheek. “Always love how you touch me, though, Daddy.”

Harry smiled reservedly down at Louis. “Not always. I know there are some things that make you feel wrong, baby.” Louis blushed and shrugged his shoulders lightly. Harry kissed his nose again and said, “Just get my attention if anything feels like it’s too much, or not enough, or you wanna slow down or you wanna do something different, okay? Even if you feel like you wanna stop right in the middle of anything, please tell me.”

Louis nodded and returned Harry’s kiss when he leant down to press his lips to Louis’. Harry smiled kindly at him before moving back down to the flushed skin of Louis’ bum. He pulled back the fabric again and dove in once more. After a little while longer of teasing, he began pushing his tongue into Louis’ bum, earning little pants and whines from his boy.

Louis clenched his bum at all the wet contact. He tried to refrain from grinding down into the rough lace of his panties, but with the way Harry was holding the panties out of the way, it was already rubbing along his hard dick the whole time.

“Mmm, Daddy,” he moaned out as Harry exhaled against his skin. “Daddy, Hazzy,” he said.

“What is it, my baby? Is something the matter?” Harry asked against his wet skin.

“”M about to come, I think,” Louis told him. Harry pulled one hand away from holding his bum open and pulled at his hip, getting Louis halfway onto his knees. He then moved the lace away from Louis’ cock and began pumping him his hand with short, fast movements. He leaned back into Louis’ bum and nipped at his hole, kissing and licking and humming into Louis’ wet opening.

Louis tightened his fist around on his duckling and whined into the pillows below his head. “Daddy… Hazzy, _please_ ,” he moaned. His hazy mind couldn’t decide whether to grind back into Harry’s soft, wet mouth or into his fast hand. Luckily, Harry pressed closer and closer into Louis’ bum so he could feel Harry’s skillful tongue far up in him. Harry brought his other hand down to thumb at Louis’ balls, rubbing the rough texture of his underwear into such a sensitive area.

Louis had tears soaking the pillow, feeling so overwhelmed with Harry touching him so expertly.

“Harry, _Harry_ ,” he whined quietly to himself. He felt his orgasm building up and moaned louder than ever, his ducky pressed against his cheek. He spilled over into Harry’s warm palm, feeling Harry smear it all while he thumbed over Louis’ slit as he came.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Louis whined. “Mm, want it so bad, want it… want you,” he mumbled loudly.

Harry slid his still hard cock in his come-soaked fingers while pressing warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses to Louis’ bum.

He gave Louis’ sensitive cock one last stroke and let him relax, moving up Louis’ panting body to kiss his wet cheeks.

He peppered warm kisses to Louis’ skin for a while, subtly removing his panties altogether with his clean hand. Louis glanced up at him with tired eyes but didn’t say anything, only smiled at Harry’s shiny red lips giving him lots and lots of attention.

Harry shucked off his own boxers as well, and held back a few grunts as he jerked himself while hovering above Louis’ spent body. He leaned himself down the slightest bit and fit his hard cock between Louis’ cheeks before returning to press more kisses to Louis’ pink nose.

“You’re so good for me, angel, did you know?” Louis blushed and squirmed in pleasure, pressing closer to the yellow ducky in his arm.

“Your willy feels so heavy, Hazza,” he murmured to the older boy. He felt it slide against his bum, the area still wet with Harry’s saliva.

“I’ve been so hard for, you, too, peaches. Daddy’s been stiff for you since seeing your hard willy sticking out of your panties,” Harry told him, brushing his hair out of his face. “I love you, Louis,” he whispered, Louis biting back a grin at Harry’s warm breath against his lips. “Can you get stiff for Daddy again, sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing his dick against Louis’ warm bum.

“I-I dunno, Daddy,” Louis whispered, not wanting to disappoint Harry. “Just came so hard.”

“I know... Don’t get upset, bunny, Daddy’ll help you out. Get you nice and hard for me all over again, yeah?” Louis blushed and smiled again, nodding his head at Harry.

Harry moved one hand to slide along his cock, stroking against his pliant hole. “Can I help you feel full, sweetheart? Do you want Daddy’s fingers inside you?”

Louis keened at Harry’s touches near on his hole, nodding quickly at his suggestion. “Please, Daddy.”

“Okay, angel, relax your bum for me, yeah?” Harry asked, sliding one finger into his bum, his hand still wet with Louis’ come. “Does this feel alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy, ‘s alright,” Louis replied quietly, biting back a moan at the feeling.

Harry soon added another finger and took to spreading them inside his boy, preparing him as best he could. He leaned down close to Louis again and kissed his cheek, trailing his lips to his ear. “Is your willy getting thick for Daddy again, pumpkin? Are you getting another stiffy?”

Louis reached down with his hand that wasn’t unoccupied with his duck and felt between his legs. Tears started to form in his eyes as he let out a whimper of frustration. “Don’t think so, Daddy. ‘M sorry, I-I dunno-”

“Shh… shh, sweetheart, it’s okay. Don’t get upset, my tiny angel. No tears. We don’t have to keep going if you’d rather not. Daddy doesn’t want you feeling pressured and upset to take me tonight if you’re not in the mood anymore, buttercup, I promise,” Harry whispered to him, wiping away his tears.

“No, no, I… want you, Daddy. Want you still. Really do, please,” Louis whined.

“Okay. Don’t worry, love, I understand. Do you want Daddy even if you’re not stiff, too, sweetheart? ‘Cause we can do that, if you’d like,” Harry suggested. He was met by silence and even pinker cheeks from Louis, so he kissed his nose and continued.

“You wanna be hard, too, baby?” he asked. Louis nodded, so Harry pecked his nose again before telling him, “That’s fine, love, I promise you. It may take a little longer, but if you want Daddy tonight while we make love proper, we can make it happen.”

Louis bit his lip while a couple tears escaped his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered, so quiet Harry could barely hear him from a few inches away. At the first sight of Louis’ tears of frustration, Harry slid his fingers out of his bum and rubbed against his hot skin in a soothing manner.

“My angel, don’t ever feel sorry for wanting this with me. I love you so much, my sunshine, and I want it, too.” He tugged Louis’ duckling away the slightest bit so he could kiss him on the lips softly and gently. He pressed his forehead to Louis’ and said, “If there’s one thing I know, it’s how to get my baby’s willy nice and stiff, yeah?”

Louis giggled and preened at Harry’s relaxing efforts. He sniffled once as Harry thumbed away his tears and leaned up to kiss Harry again.

Harry smiled into their kiss, and pulled away after a few long moments. “Is there anything you have in mind that’d help get you hard again, sweetheart?” Harry suspected he already knew Louis’ answer, but wanted to check with him before diving right back into everything.

Louis sniffled once more and chewed his bottom lip again. His hand tightened around his ducky in apprehension, but slowly nodded his head.

“What is it, then, pumpkin?” Harry asked. When he saw Louis hesitating even more, he leaned closer to his ear and murmured, “My body is yours. Anything you want, my Louis… anything you want from me.”

That brought even more tears to Louis’ eyes, but happy ones this time. Sometimes it felt almost painful to think about how much Harry loved him.

Harry pulled back and regarded him with his soft green eyes. “Maybe, uhm…” Louis sniffled again. “I thought maybe…”

Harry noticed him beginning to breathe a bit too heavy, so he silenced him with another kiss before he got carried away. “Tell me what you’re thinking, sweetheart,” he whispered against his lips.

He pulled away and Louis whispered, “Want your mouth. Please, Daddy, ‘s what I really want. Your tongue in me again.”

With his prediction confirmed, Harry smiled at his boy, whose head was still resting against the bright white pillow, truly making him seem even more like an angel. “Baby, I’d love to,” he replied, giving him another peck. “How many times have I said no to eating your bum, my silly boy?”

Louis bit his lip and giggled at that.”Not many,” he replied quietly.

Harry squeezed at Louis’ hip, kissing him forcefully. “Yeah, not many,” he mumbled. He secured both knees on either side of Louis and craned his neck to kiss him deep, wrapping his arms around his warm body. “If ever, you little menace.” Harry grinned broadly at the sound of Louis’ pretty giggles. “Have my mouth on your bum nearly every night, pumpkin, don’t I?”

Louis nodded happily at that, but sobered up the tiniest amount. “Not twice in one night, though,” he said, offering a subtle explanation to his nervousness.

“Not _usually_ , you mean. Our record is at least three, I think?” Harry asked, Louis nodding shyly, his smile still on his face. “Unless the time I got to eat you four times was a dream?”

“Hazza!” Louis protested, still giggling. “Didn’t happen, doesn’t count.”

“Shame, then. Best dream ever, I think. Eating out my Louis all day long,” Harry mused, matching Louis’ happy smile and brushing back his hair.

Louis glanced away, his pretty eyelashes fanning out. “Hazza?”

“Yes, buttercup?”

Louis fought back another giggle at the nickname before quietly replying, “‘M getting stiff again, love.”

Harry grinned triumphantly. “Just needed to feel relaxed a bit, then, yeah?”

“Think so, yeah,” Louis said, his heart so full for his boy.

Harry’s big body was warm above him, still on his knees behind Louis. He moved off of him to the side. “‘S better we do it this way, since we don’t have lube. I can get you all wet for my fingers,” Harry said, already sucking two fingers into his mouth.

Louis hummed happily at that, cuddling into his duck and spreading his legs wider for Harry.

Harry moved down and began nipping around his hole again, teasing his fingertips at his entrance. He gradually worked up to three fingers, licking and sucking and nipping Louis’ bum the whole time while Louis happily squirmed beneath him.

“Is this good, baby? Do you feel nice and open for me?” Harry asked him gently.

“Another,” Louis mumbled shyly into his ducky.

“One more, angel?” Harry asked, edging in his pinky as well

“Mmm,” Louis moaned, biting his lip at the feeling of Harry’s fingers spreading inside of him. “Hazza?” he asked after another minute.

“Yes, love?” Harry replied, slowing down the smooth thrust of his fingers.

“How’re we gonna do it, Daddy?” he wondered quietly.

“I was thinking like this, pumpkin. With you on your tummy, and I can press right against you from behind and kiss your cheek and whisper in your ear,” Harry suggested. He got into his previous position and pressed close to Louis, still fingering him slowly but now kissing his temple. He pulled back to see more tears down his face.

“Angel, what’s the matter?” he asked, his voice sympathetic as he tried to hide his concern so as not to worry Louis any further.

Louis looked up at Harry and sniffed quietly. “I meant how’re we gonna do it without lube, Daddy… Is it gonna hurt?” he asked softly.

Harry looked at his sad boy with a conflicted expression. The last thing he’d do was lie to Louis, no matter what; he couldn’t bear the thought of it. “I’m not sure, sweet pea,” he told him quietly, still fingering him at a slow pace. “You know I’ll do absolutely everything I can to make it perfect for you.”

“I know,” Louis replied with a small, sad smile.

“Baby, I’m willing to run out now to pick up some more from a drugstore. I’d only be gone five minutes. If it helps make sex better for my Louis, I can do that for you,” he offered, pressing kisses to Louis’ cheek.

Louis shook his head and softly hummed in disagreement. “Don’t have to do that,” he murmured. He was fully hard again, and he knew how hard Harry was, too. He didn’t want him to have to run out to the store like that.

“I know I don’t have to, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Even though he’d already decided, Louis considered Harry’s endless kindness for a few moments. He sighed and asked, “Is there any way we can still do it?” in a small voice.

“Yeah, baby, we can. Same way I did with my fingers.”

Louis thought about that for a moment, and felt his dick twitch at his next thought. “Can I?”

“Can you what, angel?”

“Get your willy wet for me,” Louis mumbled.

Harry bit back a smile. “If you’d like, sweetheart,” he replied, moving to get off of Louis again. Louis rolled onto his back and stretched for a minute, arching his back and seeing his cock curve up to his tummy.

“Like this?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and parted his red bitten lips, looking up at Harry. Harry refrained from cursing at the sight of Louis so willing for him. He straddled Louis’ chest and cradled his cheek in his hand.

“My good boy,” he whispered, and Louis opened his mouth wider to take Harry’s big cock.

He felt Louis’ hot breath against his head, trying not to let his legs get too shaky. He carefully fed his length into Louis’ mouth, his fists tightening at the wet heat. The feeling of sliding against Louis’ tongue caused him to moan quietly, having been hard for so long and now getting this slow relief. They didn’t do this often as Harry knew he was quite big and didn’t want to upset Louis when he struggled to take all of Harry in his mouth. The few times they did, Harry guided Louis carefully and kept the pace maddeningly slow for Louis’ benefit.

“Don’t have to go too deep, baby. Just get me wet for you,” Harry said. Louis hummed his acknowledgment around Harry’s dick, causing Harry’s thighs to tremble. He felt Louis’ tongue moving up and down his length and saw excess saliva coming down his chin.

Harry immediately cupped his chin, brushing away the spit and saying, “Is it too much, honey? Let me pull out, hold on.” He gently slid himself out of Louis’ mouth, Louis lapping at the string of saliva still connecting them.

“‘M fine,” Louis said with a coy smile. Harry couldn’t resist, leaning down to kiss and bit at Louis’ shiny lips.

“Like this, sweetheart? Or you wanna be on your tummy?” Harry asked after pulling away from Louis’ mouth the slightest amount.

Louis considered it for a moment and then rolled over underneath Harry.

Harry scooted down until his wet cock was level with Louis’ bum. “Are we ready, angel?” he asked Louis as he ran one hand through his hair, scratching lightly near his neck.

Louis turned his head toward Harry. “Um… don’t have my ducky, Daddy,” he said quietly, his expression unsure.

“Don’t worry, baby. Give me one moment,” Harry replied, swinging one leg over the side of the bed to find the duck that had been discarded after Louis was eaten out a second time. He found it right away and handed it to Louis, tucking the ducky snuggly into the crook of Louis’ arm.

Louis smiled up at Harry shyly. “Thank you so much, Daddy. For him,” he said admiringly.

Harry beamed down at his baby. “Anything for you, my Louis love.” He situated himself on top of Louis again and guided his leaking tip to Louis’ bum. He leaned in close to Louis, pressing his chest against Louis’ back and kissed behind his ear. “I’d give you the entire world if you asked me for it. My good little Louis,” he whispered, gently pressing the head of his cock into Louis. “Daddy’s good baby boy.”

Louis whimpered, already feeling stretched and full. He pressed his face into the ducky, loving the feel of it in his arm while his daddy made him feel so loved. “Daddy,” he mumbled into the soft duck. “Love my Daddy.”

Harry smiled and pushed in some more, planting long, wet kisses on his cheek and temple. “Is this okay? Does it hurt, precious, or d’you wanna go slower?” he asked in a gentle voice.

Louis fidgeted slightly on the bed, trying to get used to the feel of Harry’s dick halfway in him. “I’m fine, Daddy. Love the way you feel.” He smiled lovingly up at Harry, and Harry smiled back, leaning down to kiss him softly. Harry deepened the kiss, licking into him slowly and carefully like he knew Louis liked. He pushed in the rest of the way and remained nestled up against Louis’ bum, which was still slightly damp from eating him out earlier.

“Feel _so_ full of you, Daddy,” Louis murmured, readjusting his hold on his duckling.

Harry moaned quietly, focusing on regulating his breathing so as not to get carried away with the feeling of Louis’ warm, tiny body wrapped so tight around his cock. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning down to kiss Louis’ forehead. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. He reached down to play with Louis’ balls, rolling them against his palm. Louis whined into Harry’s sweaty hair, which was still in a rather disheveled looking bun.

“Can I move now, sweet pea?” Harry asked him lovingly, removing his hand from Louis’ balls.

Louis whimpered quietly, biting his lip and regarding Harry with unsure eyes.

Harry placed a wet kiss to his neck, nuzzling into his warm skin for a short moment. He felt as if he may go insane having to wait any longer, the pressure of Louis’ tight hole too much on his dick after he’d been rock hard for hours.

He shook his head gently. “Don’t worry, sweetie, Daddy’s got you,” he whispered, adjusting his arms firm around Louis’ middle. “We always go at your pace, baby angel. Don’t worry,” he repeated.

“What about when you want to go at a different pace, Daddy? Shouldn’t always have to wait for me… know you’d rather not,” Louis mumbled, tears once more forming at his eyes.

It broke Harry’s heart to see his boy feel so insecure about how they made love, and he’d do anything to get him away from that feeling. “My sweet, me doing whatever I want with disregard to your comfort isn’t making love, is it?” he asked softly.

“No, sir,” Louis replied in a dejected manner. Harry knew he understood the logic but still wasn’t satisfied.

“Darling, I’d never ever put my willy in you faster or rougher than you’d prefer. That’s not right, little one. Don’t ever feel guilty for keeping me from doing that by asking to slow down,” Harry told him.

Louis nodded and tilted his head up a little bit and parted his lips. Harry smiled slightly and pressed his lips to Louis’, humming in a satisfied manner against his mouth.

He pulled away slightly and moved one hand to Louis’ hip. “Do you think you feel ready to continue now?” he asked quietly. He leaned in close to Louis’ ear and gently chided, “Be honest, sweetheart.”

“I think so, Daddy,” he replied, holding onto his ducky tighter in case it hurt. “Maybe slow, though,” he added shyly.

“Of course, pumpkin,” Harry said, gently pulling out halfway and taking his time pushing back in. He was so turned on it was painful at this point, but all he could focus on was Louis’ features and his subtle noises to ensure his comfort.

Louis nodded slightly at the movement, encouraging Harry to continue. Harry pushed in and out again, this time with his whole cock. He took special care to be aware of every movement as he couldn’t risk anything happening to Louis since this was their first time making love without copious amounts of lube. This was one of their first nights away together since they’d started having sex, and Harry was trying to figure out how Louis’ body reacted to any new situation.

He continued thrusting his dick in and out of the smaller boy but at the same slow pace. Louis stared at nothing, making an effort to relax his muscles and focus on how good Harry was making him feel.

“Are we okay, honey? You wanna go any slower, or are we alright?” Harry asked, making a point to check in with Louis frequently.

“Tiny bit faster, Daddy, please,” he replied, adjusting his position on the bed.

“Okay, baby,” Harry answered, giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

Together, they built up a faster, regular rhythm, Harry making sure to avoid his prostate until they entered a safer territory in case of overwhelming Louis in a bad way. Now, though, he held Louis tight, one arm holding him up at his chest while he thumbed at one nipple while the other loosely grasped Louis’ dick as he aimed for his sweet spot. He found it with a measured thrust, and Louis squeaked out an erotic, high-pitched moan.

“Daddy, daddy,” Louis mumbled, his head rolling against the pillow he was resting against.

“‘S it too much?” Harry wondered aloud, not wanting to distract Louis from the pleasure but needing to make sure he was alright.

“It’s-” he exhaled heavily, turning his head to the side. “”S perfect, Daddy. You’re perfect,” he said. Harry bit back a grin, absolutely loving to hear that from the boy he was pleasing. Louis pressed his mouth to his pillow and mumbled, “Gimme more, Daddy,” in a muffled voice.

Harry couldn’t deny his baby such a request, so he sped up his pace slightly, aiming for his prostate dead on and tightening the loose fist he made around Louis’ cock and thumbing at his head, feeling precome sliding out against his head.

Harry leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “You like what Daddy gives you, kitten? You like my touching?”

Louis whined helplessly at that, Harry stimulating so much of his body. “Yes, Daddy… want your hands on me always, it’s so- mmph, _Daddy, please_ ,” Louis moaned as Harry hit his prostate once more.

“Does my baby like that? D’you like when Daddy’s stiffy touches your spot like that, baby?” Harry asked him, sucking a bruise into the back of his neck.

“Want it so much, Hazza… Daddy, I can feel your thick willy in my belly, ‘s so big inside me,” Louis whined, pressing back onto Harry’s dick to take even more of it.

Harry took Louis’ hand that wasn’t wrapped around a soft duck wing and guided him to rub against his tummy as he stalled his thrusts. “D’you feel that, honey? Feel where Daddy’s willy is stretching your tiny body?”

“Right here, Hazzy?” Louis asked, pressing against his lower torso.

Harry held Louis’ hand against the area and fluidly thrusted in and out, causing Louis to feel him inside and out.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he cried, overwhelmed at the feeling as more precome blurted onto Harry’s hand still covering Louis’. “It feels… you’re… it’s so much, Daddy,” he whispered in awe.

“As long as it’s enough for you, my angel,” Harry murmured against his shoulder. He loved how Louis felt all the more turned on by understanding how deep Harry’s cock fit inside him.

“Think I’m close to coming again,” Louis said all of a sudden.

 _Thank God in heaven_ , Harry thought, absolutely adoring taking his time to make Louis come undone but needing to let go himself very badly as well. He always loved making sure Louis came first, wanting him to feel special and prioritized in such a vulnerable state.

“You’re close again, pumpkin? You wanna come while I’m deep inside you, touching your sweet spot?” Harry asked, nuzzling against his neck.

“ _Please_ , Hazza, Want you, want you,” he rambled, squirming more and more beneath the bigger boy.

“You’ve got me, doll. In every sense of the word, I’m yours,” Harry said, speaking into Louis’ overheated skin. He pumped Louis’ hard dick in time with his quick thrusts, urging his orgasm forward.

“Daddy, _daddy…_ I love you. Need you, Hazza,” he said, whining into the softness of his duckling.

“Let go, sweetheart. Right into my hand, I’m right here,” Harry promised, leaning up to kiss him gently. “You can let go,” he whispered, his breath hot against Louis’ parted lips.

Louis whined louder than ever, pressed against Harry’s mouth as he spilled into Harry’s big hand, nearly collapsing had it not been for Harry’s strong arm keeping him on his knees.

Harry thumbed at his sensitive, spent cock head with come-soaked fingers as he buried himself deep in Louis’ bum and reached the climax he had anticipated all evening.

He kissed and nipped at Louis’ neck, mumbling, “ _Fuck_ , baby, your tight little bum feels so good. My baby boy, took Daddy’s cock so well, nearly dry. Came so much, angel, I’m so proud of my little boy.”

Louis preened at that, still gasping and squirming from the aftershocks prolonged by Harry’s relentless hand on his softening cock.

Harry caught his breath and cupped his wet hand around Louis’ soft cock, slowly sliding his dick out of the boy beneath him. Louis gazed up at him, nearly too tired to smile but adoring the clear admiration on Harry’s face. Harry leaned close to kiss his cheek, moving to his mouth and moaning softly into him. They kissed for a few moments, Harry loosening his arm around Louis’ waist as Louis regained the use of his muscles.

“Daddy?” Louis asked quietly after pulling away from Harry’s sweet kisses.

“Yeah, love?”

“Can we… switch? Like… opposites?” he asked unsurely.

“How do you mean, sweetheart?” Harry asked gently.

“I mean… you on your back, and then…”

“You curled up on my chest, sunshine?” Harry asked, falling in love with Louis’ shy smile for the millionth time.

He moved off of Louis, lying down on the other side of the mattress where the sheets felt cool against his overheated body. He pulled out his sweaty hair from the tie and ran his clean hand through it, sighing deeply and guiding Louis on top of him.

He pulled Louis into a comfortable position and lazily lapped at his sticky fingers. “Never get enough of you, my little Louis,” Harry told him between licks.

Louis hummed happily at that, nosing against Harry’s damp curls. “ _Man oh man, you’re my best friend… there ain’t, nothing that I need_ ,” Louis said, singing quietly to Harry and holding his duck against Harry’s broad chest.

“Hot and heavy, _pumpkin_ pie,” Harry replied, pinching Louis’ sides and riling him up again. Though he was exhausted and knew Louis must be, too, he couldn’t collect the feeling of love he had for Louis, needing to express it with more than just words.

Louis laughed loudly and rolled off Harry’s lap, trying to get away from his touches. Harry was persistent, though, straddling Louis again and gently dug his fingers into Louis’ ticklish spots.

“Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ,” he continued, causing Louis to writhe underneath him, erupting in endless happy giggles.

Harry slowed down his hands, pressing his palms against Louis’ sides and running them up and down with mercy. He leaned his forehead against Louis’ and quietly sang, “ _Ain’t nothing please me more than… you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros but I know it's not the exact wording as in the song. It's the same song as Harry and Louis sing to each other at the very end.
> 
> Read my other fics if you're into bottom louis or rec me some other b!louis/daddy!harry fics if you wanna? Also if you could tell me what you think of this fic in the comments or talk with me at my tumblr [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/) it would really make my day!! :) thanks for reading & merry christmas 2015 yall


End file.
